Nymph, the smurf
by Pokemance
Summary: Guy accidentally destroys one Smurf's home, now lives with her
1. The disappointment of a first chapter

Walking the woods in the spring has been a cool way from me to decompress and relax in vacation, the summer isn't allowed for vacations when your job is always more intensive that time of the year, but better than nothing, teenagers sure like to go to cinemas in their free time, not that I need this job.

There was always something about this woods that made me relax, I didn't always went very deep into them, bears don't like that, however the forest's guards always did a good job of notifying the public if a particular path is safe to go alone to.

I like to just walk and hear nature, sit in the hillside and stare at the sunrise or sunset, look at the river below while stuffing my face with Chicken nuggets.

Though today… I stepped over on something I shouldn't have, "you stepped on my village, destroyed my house and hurt some of my friends then you left " Screams the little blue creature, it had yellow hair, a skirt, it's height reached only my kneecaps, it followed me back to my place, "look, I didn't see your village, how is your village still up it's in the middle of the tourist's path?"I say to it, "well I won't leave if you don't go to help my village" it says jumping to my open window, "I could just flick you out of the window, no one would know, no one would care" I say.

It looks at me angry, "you are the one trespassing into my property" I say to it, "how dare you treat a girl like that!" She says, "girl?" I say, "yeah!" She says, I take all her clothes off of her, she covers herself up, "give those back, I will never forget you did this!" She says, however I flush them into the toilet, "now, you either stay here completely naked, or go home and grab some clothes to stop being naked.

She stays there blushed but looking at me, "No! I will stay here and you can't stop me from doing that…" she says, however she was still covering herself up, "oh really,…", I grab her little arms and pull them over her head into the table, "…I think I can" I say, "don't look at me! Don't look, I'm naked!" She says crying, "will you go then?" I ask, "never!" She responds.

I grab her, she lays there, her butt facing my head, each hand in her side her shoulder on my palms, "what are you going to do?" She asks, "there is a spot every girl doesn't want a stranger to touch or even look at, if you leave I will save you the embarrassment" I say to her, "N-never!" She says.

I raise her privates over my face, " you weren't joking you are a girl" I say to her, she blushes even more, like an old rag I throw her forwards and grab her hips, her chest now faced outwards from me, her head barely hitting the table below, I then spread her labia with my index fingers, "I will never leave until you go back to my village and help!" She says as she grabs on to me to raise her head to stare at me, I drop her on the table below in pain, "you bitch those where my balls!" I scream to her, going to fetal position on the floor.

After the pain subsides sit my self up again and see her standing on the table above me, "then are you going to go to my village and help out?" She says, I could see her full body naked from here, I jump up at her, my hands on her neck, "you do that again and you will regret it!" I threaten her, her face looked weird, breathing hard and shaking, it isn't me I ain't cutting her air supply, she looks like she is about to poop, "is everything okay?" I ask confused, I start to feel something wet on my pants, "shit, you pissed one me?" I ask her, "that isn't piss…"she says embarrassed, "you came on my pants?" I ask, "yes…"she says.

"Hahaha I made smurfette cum" I say, "I'm not smurfette! I am Petty her granddaughter!" She says, "you sure are petty" I say to her, "it's short for petite you know? Bill, the science smurf, has been trying to help me become a bit taller, but he messed up and now I am giant for a smurf" she says, "thanks for the exposition dialogue" I say at her a bit frustrated.

She starts to try and get up, I push her back down, "hey…!" She says, I pull out my dick and prob her vagina, she smiles at me and looks me in the eyes, I flick my dick over her entrance and start to rub it against her labia, in her smile a blush appears, her nipples perk up again, she was aroused by this.

I put my hands on top of her bouncy boobs, soon she cums again, her juices make it harder for me to consistently rub my dick between her lips which made me close her legs on my dick so my dick didn't go off course, soon cumming over her face.

She sits as I go take a shower, "I will never leave until you help my village" she says, I get in the shower, the water a bit hot but not too much, washing my hair a bit of my shampoo gets into my eyes, I get blinded by it until I get my towel to wipe off the shampoo from my eyes, after I did so I get back under the shower, I start to clean my shoulders then my armpits.

As I went to clean my belly, I hit something hard, "ouch!" Says Petty, "the fuck are you doing here?" I say to her, she was on top of a small stool, her face a bit over my crouch, as I stare at her naked body so near mine under the shower I get hard again, *slurp*she takes it in her mouth, she was blushed, her face was clean but her eyes looked at mine as she sucked on my dick, it was good, she got into it pretty fast, however I had no wish to take this any further.

I kick her out of the shower, I clean her saliva from my dick and finish the shower, once I get out of the shower I go to my bedroom to grab some clothes, once I saw what Petty was doing a boner shot up.

In my bed, sniffing my dirty boxers, lays Petty, fingering her self, she was all blushed and her fingers made slushy sounds come from her really wet labia, she had noticed I was looking at her but she didn't stop, "why didn't you put your dick inside me, when you had the chance to do so?" She asks, she stops her doing and comes to me, in my shock I didn't stop her.

Fingering herself with one hand with the other she plays with my dick and sucks on it, "fuck" I grunt at her, in her mouth my gooey cum was swallowed up, she looks at me with a innocent look in her face, her small little perky boobs facing me, she wants more, "why don't you take the chance and do me properly?" She says.

"How about no?" I say to her, "well I won't leave until you help my village out and I am feeling needy, could you at least do me so I ain't that needy anymore?" She says to me, however I was already thinking where I had my first aid kit, and some supplies, "what are you thinking?" She says as she jerks my dick, "have you heard of sexual abuse? I already said no!" I say as I stop her.

I get fully dressed, pack up all the stuff I needed and got out of the door quickly, though I had to come back because I forgot her here, her body flailing in the wind I run as fast as I can to her village, once I got there I wrap her on a towel and unpack the rest of my things.

"Why have you came back?" Says a smurf wearing red clothes, " Petty over here, didn't leave me the fuck alone after I stepped on her house, I am here to help her move back in" I respond to him, "her name isn't Petty, her name is Nymph, she was our towns most hated smurf, that's why her house is in the middle of the path, so she would get stepped on"he says, "dude she is right here!" I say to him, "so? We don't want her back, why do you think she is so tall now? To be taken by predators!" He says.

I left the supplies there as they did need them, however I did bring Nymph back with me, still naked, they needed a towel, she gets to my room and cries on my bed, I could only feel sorry for her, I threw her some bag with child's clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, " you have until tomorrow to leave I can't support a deadbeat" I say to her, she cries even harder.

I was lying I could support her to, the job at the cinema didn't even pay rent or the food, my parent's family was loaded, the Gargamel's family's fortune, with some investments I made my own, though out of boredom I got a job at the cinema, my money comes from rent people pay me, this house I live in I restored on my own before getting bored and getting the job at the cinema.

I look at her still crying in the bed, naked, her labia facing the door, I bit my lip, "Nymph, can you stop crying?"I ask her, " C-can you at least... j-just fuck me?" She says, "why do you want me so bad?" I ask her, "all my life I had this burning sensation in me, but no one can cure it, never did anyone ease it, anyone but you! This burning inside of me, made others hate me, but all I have is desires, needs, I am still a smurf" she says, "okay, tomorrow at 9am I want you gone, okay" I say to her.

I slept on the couch, not so comfortable, but at least some privacy, or so I thought…

"Wakey wakey" I hear her say, " it's 9:30" I say, she puts some pancakes next to me, gives me a kiss on the lips, "I won't leave you here…" she says, I grab her by her armpits, I throw her in the air and grab on to her hair with one hand, she squirms at the pain, "yes you will" I say at her, then I push her head on to the wall, her face gets blushed, her labia wet, her lips wet.

I throw her on my bed, she laughs when she bounces on it, " you can be as ruff as you want on me, I know you want to" she says, I jump on the bed, get on top of her, " since we are doing this… we are going to do it my way okay?" I say at her, "of course! You are in control…" she says, "well no, that's the thing, I liked you more when you were assertive" I say blushed.

I get her on top of me as I sit on the bed, she lays her cheek on my chest, her face as blushed as it could, I could feel her hard nipples poking through my shirt, I lay my hands on her shoulders and pry her from my chest, she looks at me in aw, "what's the problem, Nymph?" I say to her, my hands went down her back, then under her armpits, my thumbs on her nipples playing with them, she looks at me and bites her lips, her green eyes staring into my own eyes.

"Nymph… have you ever done this before?" I ask her as she seemed to not know what to do, " no! I-I am a virgin, no one ever touched me sexually besides you, remember?" She says, I was wrong before, it seems her face can get even more blushed.

I slam her down on me, my dick completely in her, she gets even more wet, she starts to ride my lap, her fleshy tunnel silky smooth, I pull her closer to me, her hips moving more to make up for the tightness of our hug, " you are inside of me, ahaha, I can feel you spreading me apart" she says in bliss, I respond by hugging her more.

It seems like part of me wanted her since the beginning, a part of me that wanted to do this with her, but I couldn't put past her differences, her needs, her wants, our differences, she is not human, however this feels so good.

Her body heat, her smell, " I am cumming!" She says, I thrust harder against her, gooey strings of my cum spray into her uterus, she was screaming and squirting at every single one of them, I flaccid out of her, she looks at her crouch, her pussy leaking my thick seed, "I am going to get pregnant, aren't I?" She says.

Pokemance: the sequel to this chapter is in the making, don't worry about the second chapter, I will post it in a few days.


	2. The Gargamel Smurf

**This fanfic did even worst than I ever thought possible, and I use this site as a dumpster for my stories, here is the unfinished second chapter that I rushed out to completion, merry Furry Christmas and a yiffy new year.**

"No, you aren't, sadly" I say to her, " unfortunately, I can't get you pregnant, the difference in our nature makes it impossible", she looks at me her eyes filled with both sadness and joy, none more than the other. " Besides, I am a Gargamel, we shouldn't even be or had done it, but..." I say as I feel tears start running in my cheeks.

I look back at her, her face was of stress and fear, try to get closer to her but she moves back, " you are a Gargamel?" She says as she starts breathing faster. She runs away out of my house, I am sure she will not return on her own.

Weeks pass, she didn't return, I haven't had the strength to go out looking for her, I still have her face of fear imprinted on my mind. I look at the sunset on the horizon, forced into a vacation due to overwork, my tears making the chicken nuggets more salty as I eat them, the last one... In my life.

Bang*

...

"For fucksake couldn't you wait five more minutes" I hear a voice say, I open my eyes, on the gun where two little blue hands, I reload the gun but that same two blue hands took all the bullets out, even the one in the chamber, and then threw the gun away from me.

" I would miss you if you did that, I-I... I am sorry I couldn't tell you where I went, I didn't know too. Being a smurf, I have been thought all my life to never trust Gargamel, never talk to him and to avoid him at all costs" she says, I was reaching for the gun as I found a spare bullet on one of my pockets, she kicks the gun away, " oh! Common I don't want to hear this cliché dialogue, it's giving me a headache" I say but she continues " but I found that despite all that I... Do... In fact... Love you" she says.

We got home watched Netflix.

Months passed, I introduced her to my family, they didn't only where happy with the relationship, as apparently I was the only one in the family that actually caught a smurf, but also because they saw legit love between me and Nymph, even offered to pay for the wedding which Nymph said yes without even talking to me first.

And so she became Nymph Gargamel, the first and only smurf in the Gargamel blood line, Funny thing is that I had actually impregnated her, as love made nature it's bitch.

The End


End file.
